Fallen Angel
by Cerberus Kyuubi
Summary: Naruto prince of Deviluke is betrayed by his father and escapes to Earth and is uncounsios as he is captured. When he awkens he meets Sarah Kerrigan, Kushina Uzumaki and three other female alien creatures. Now he must protect them as they go up against curropt enemies
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my Naruto x Species(The Movie if you don't know) fanfiction. Sorry it took so long but I had finals and plus I had to think hard about how I wanted to do this story and then I had to go on a little vacation with the family and I barley was able to work on this and then I was looking for a job so sorry my fault people. Naruto won't be from the Elemental Nations no he won't be whatever Eve is either, no I got a better idea. Naruto will be from Deviluke yes this has To Love Ru in it. Thats not all it will also have Tekken Blood Vengeance(Movie) some of the Tekken games and might have other animes in it also so you'll understand it better when you read and I own none of these just the story line.. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW**.

**I will be using all the Species movies, and this will be a Naruto Harem**

**Chapter 1:Project Fallen Angel and Project Xeno**

**(FLASHBACK)**

He stumbled into the ship holding his wounded chest. He was losing too much blood and add the fact he could feel the evil inside him trying too take over him. He got to the main cockpit in a hurry knowing that his father had sent every soldier he had after him. He had to get away somewhere, he started to think back to how this all started.

**(FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK)**

He was tired so tired one moment he was at his grandfather and mothers grave and the next thing he knows he is hit over the head with something. He could feel himself being dragged somewhere. There were two pairs of arms dragging him by his wrist. He opened his eyes a little everything was kinda blurry but he could see that he was being dragged through a huge hallway he could see the passing of lights. When he vision became more clear he saw that he was being dragged through a castle. He looked at his two captors and saw that they were wearing dark gray knight uniforms, but before he could ask what was going on they entered a room.

In the center of the room was a muscular man he had black hair that went into a "V" like look. He also had a beard that seemed well trimmed. Behind him was a tail that ended in what looked like a trident. He knew who this man was this man was Heihachi Mishima Deviluke. The king of deviluke planet and the emperor of the universe, but more importantly he was " Ahh Naruto we have much to discuss my son." said Heihachi, he was his father. Yes his name is Naruto Kazama Deviluke, the second born prince next in line to be king. The reason he was next to be king was because his brother had died before he could claim the throne from their father. His late brothers name was Kazuya Mishima Deviluke, even though they had different mothers and didn't get along well Naruto still went to his funeral to show respect to family.

Naruto was sixteen, he had blonde spiky hair(Ichigo dangia) that shined like the sun, blue eyes that glowed even in the dark, he was buff not like his father who was a muscle head, he had the perfect body well that's what women say about him. He wore black pair of pants and a white dress shirt. He had fangs that you could see poking out of his mouth a little and a black tail with a spade shape ending to it.

Naruto looked at his father and saw a woman next to him, he knew who she was. She was Naruto's step mother. She had short black hair that reached the bottom of her neck and wore a dress fitting a queen. Most people would call her beautiful and kind but Naruto would say different. To the outside world she was kind and caring but on the inside of the castle she was cruel, horrible, and a total bitch. She always treated Naruto like a caged animal.

"You've become just like your brother Kazuya and mother so much that you even have _that." _said Heihachi, Naruto noticed how he said that with disgust in his voice. What was he talking about he was nothing like his brother and he really didn't know what his mother was like.

"Naruto do you know how our family became the strongest in the universe" Naruto looked at Heihachi and shook his head negatively. Heihachi smirked and continued " Our family was blessed with a power that the founder of our home had, the founders name was Jin Kazama and the power was called the _**Devil Gene, **_it acts as a catalyst for the body increasing strength, speed, endurance, pain tolerance, healing, and almost turning the person into an immortal. Though the power still had problems, it could never be controlled only Jin-sama was ever able to control the power, but how he did it died with him." taking a breath he continued.

"Each generation had the Gene even your grandfather, but when it came down to me I didn't receive the Gene in fact it just skipped me altogether. It had gone to your brother and then you, but then your brother just had to awaken his own _**Devil Gene**_ I knew he would try and take the thrown from me. I wasn't about to let some brat with the _**Gene **_to take my thrown. That power should have been mine from the beginning not his or yours. Once he let his guard down I killed him by putting him in a ship and let it self-destruct, but now I see I should have killed you when you were still young. Though now I will enjoy taking the_** Devil Gene **_from your dead corpse." Heihachi said with an insane glint in his eyes.

Naruto started to struggle and his tail started to move around wildly around. Heihachi laughed at his attempt. " Don't bother I made sure the guards used suppression cuffs to cut you off from your power, but don't worry I'll end this quickly." He said with glee. He started walking towards Naruto with a smile on his face as the guards held him in pace. All Naruto could do was look on in shock, he was going to die just because his fath-... no he was not his father. Just because this power hungry king wanted something he could never have. Heihachi reached into his coat and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Naruto's head. " Oh before I forget, I never told you how your mother died did I. Well the way she died was because your step mother Genel slit her throat in her sleep. So when you see your brother and mother tell them I said hello, NOW JOIN THEM IN THE PITS OF HELL!" yelled Heihachi while laughing. He fired the gun hitting Naruto in the head.

When Naruto heard this everything in him broke his mother was murdered by Heihachi and his wife. He didn't even feel the bullet pierce his head and then shot him several more times in his body. The guards looked away knowing how cruel this was, but their loyalty was to the king feeling aside. They felt Naruto's body go limp telling them that he was gone from this world. Heihachi smirked and nodded telling the guards to take the body to the lab, and started to walk back to his throne and wife. He could already see the results, no one would ever oppose him with that power. Before he could think about anything else he saw the two guards thrown through two pillars. He looked back and saw Naruto getting up, but he was different. His eyes where red with slits in the middle. A design appeard on his forehead chest and back(devil jin tattoos) His arms were covered by red gauntlets that turned his hand into claws and horns that curved out of his head. Before he could take in anymore details Naruto tackled him through a wall, they were on the second floor of the castle. He knew he would brake ac couple bones.

They landed on the ground leaving a crater though Naruto was on of top of Heihachi. Naruto jumped into the air as wings burst out of his back allowing him to fly away.

**(FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK END)**

Naruto launched the ship into space, he knew he had to find a place to recover from the wound. He started to revert back to his normal form. The emergency light started to go off letting him know that someone was after him. A screen popped up showing him three ships that were from Deviluke. He knew they were sent to kill him, they started firing at him.

He maneuvered out of the line of fire and started to fly upwards and turning the ship around and started to return fire. Only two of them dodge it in time the last one was not fast enough to get out the way. The other two though started to return fire on Naruto, who started to dodge them, but barely. Naruto knew that he wasn't the best pilot, but he still could give some of the less experienced pilots a run for there money.

Though his thoughts were short lived as they fired missiles at him. The missiles were quick and closing in fast. With quick thinking Naruto went under a passing asteroid. Letting the missiles destroy it. He flew from behind the rubble and started to fire at the second ship, the deviluke ship dodged most of Naruto's attacks, but was hit in it's wing in the end. The ship still was under control though before he could finish it off he realized the other ship was missing. He then felt the back of his ship get hit, he then realized the second ship had gotten behind him with out him noticing.

He knew that he was it a tough spot if he didn't do anything quick, Naruto reached over to the center console and stared to type something into the keyboard. When he was done he got out of his seat and started to head towards some other place in the ship. He reached his destination, it was an escape pod. He got into the pod and noticed that it suffered some damage when he was hit from behind. He had a couple of minutes worth of air 2 at the most, with a sigh he put in the coordinates to the nearest planet.

He then launched the pod while the deviluke ships were distracted by trying to destroy his. In the control room of Naruto's now abandoned ship a count down had started, and when it reached zero the ship exploded.

**(Escape Pod)**

Naruto felt the aftershock of the explosion because it sent his pod out of control.

"Damn it this isn't my fucking day!"yelled Naruto in anger and plus he felt himself loosing air. He started to go back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness. He felt his pod the planet coming into view as he could feel his pod entering it's atmosphere. He then fell into blissful unconsciousness as he crashed into the surface of the planet and what awaited him on this very planet was unknown.

**(FLAHSBACK END)**

"Gentlemen allow me to introduce you to our latest project Project Fallen Angel"said a woman with straight red hair that reached the bottom of her back. She had on a lab coat a black skirt with a white blouse shirt, with stocking and black heels. She and a group of men dressed in military uniforms were walking into a room.

The room itself had scientist everywhere running around like headless chickens trying to get their work finished. The group walked passed them all and stopped at another door. This one seemed to be made of twelve feet of metal and was heavily guarded. The woman walked up and put her hand on a panel that scanned said hand and put her eye into a certain spot which it was also scanned. When it was all over the door split in half showing that it was opening. The group walked into the room where there were also more scientist but these ones were studying 4 figures.

Three of the figures were women that looked identical but at the same time they also looked different. The first woman had blonde hair that reached her back, she had a perfect complexion. She had at D-cup breast and a killer hour glass figure. She was looking around the room in boredom while the strange people ( the scientist) looked over her.

The second one looked just like the first except, she had her blonde hair cut to the base of her neck and had it slicked back, but she looked at the people in curiosity. The third female also looked the same except her hair reached her shoulder blades. She was looking at something else in the room.

The fourth one was the one that caught their attention as instead of a woman it was a man. He had golden blonde hair that was spiky, his body looked as if it was crafted by God himself . He was floating in a tank with a breathing mask on him. He had tubes on him that were connected to a heart monitor, but what really caught their attention was the black tail with a spade at the end of it and the whisker like marks on his face, that was really strange.

"I would like to introduce Project Xeno Sil, Eve and Sara. They are the results from the DNA we recovered and spliced with human DNA. Though that's not why we are here today it is so I can show you Project Fallen Angel." said the female scientist.

"Why name it Fallen Angel Dr Kerrigan?"( **If you know who Kerrigan is then heres a cookie-holds out cookie- if you don't then I'll tell you Kerrigan is from Starcraft I felt she fit perfectly into this story)** asked one of the men in uniform.

The now named Kerrigan walked up to the tank containing said project and she put her hand on the glass. " Because when we found him he had markings on his body with black wings and horns coming out of his head, that's why General." said Kerrigan. The now known general nodded his head accepting the answer he received from the red head female scientist.

" We have run test over his body and found that his bone structure is just like a human but more denser and the tail isn't just for fashion it's real. We have looked into his blood and tried to combine it with Project Xeno's DNA, but the results are shocking as his blood destroyed the foreign DNA and after that we tried to clone him but that failed as the blood would just become blank." explained Kerrigan.

That got their attention. " What do you mean it became blank?" asked the General in confusion and slight irritation.

"I mean it became blank like it wasn't even his DNA, it was like it destroyed any trace of even being related to Project Fallen Angel." she explained in curiosity at what had happened.

"Well get to work damn it, this could be the break through we have been looking for Kerrigan and we won't lose this chance because of your incompetence Kerrigan. So you better find a way to do secure this creatures' DNA or we will find someone else who will." snarled the general as him and the rest of the group left the faculty .

What the general had just said to her shocked her to her core. He was willing to replace her for something like this. She sighed and knew that it took one final look at the blonde in the tank before leaving to try and combine the two DNA''s to keep her job. If she would have stayed she would have noticed how the three sisters were looking at the blonde in the tank with what could be described as hidden lust and curiosity or would have also saw the blondes face twitch.

**(TIME-SKIP)**

His body felt heavy as he could still feel the pain all over his body. He felt his body in a liquid and he felt something in his body. He cracked open his eyes slowly as he felt the light was too intense for him right now. He saw black figures moving around which made him wonder if he was caught by his father.

His tail started to move back and forth showing that he still had free movement of that. He started to open his eyes more to see that there were people that kinda looked like people from Deviluke but they didn't have a tail like his people did. Then there was a woman that looked like one of his fiances Kyu, except this woman had blues eyes and red hair without the fox ears and nine fox tails. She seemed to notice his awakening.

She then started to talk to another one of these odd people and then pressed a button. Naruto felt the liquid he was in start to lower until there was nothing left. He fell to his knees from pain and from not using his legs in a while. The tank opened allowing the woman to come closer. He moved his head up allowing them to look at eachother.

What Sarah saw was beautiful blue eyes that matched her own and adorable whisker marks on his cheeks to her he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Naruto had the same thoughts like Sarah he though her eyes were beautiful and how she looked just like his Kyu-chan made it better and made him calm down more.

Sarah started to speak " Can you understand me" she said with a soft tone. Naruto nodded his head telling her he could understand her. That shocked her as she thought he wouldn't understand her without some other form of communication. She then reached towards his face and took the breather off of him, because she knew it might interfere with him talking. " Can you speak if so can you tell me your name." she spoke once more. Naruto at fist didn't seem so sure but then decided that there was no harm in telling her who he was.

"My name is Naruto Kazama Deviluke and you are and where am I." he said in a unsure tone.

"My name is Sarah Kerrigan and you are the planet Earth in a government faculty." she explained to him not seeing any harm in telling him where he was at the moment.

Naruto took a moment and saw that on her neck was a bruise, he could tell that it was made by a hand and saw that she was wearing make-up to cover up something. He reached up with his right hand, but she reeled back at the action.

Sarah never told anyone but she was in a abusive relationship with a astronaut named Jim Raynor. At first he seemed so kind and sweet, and always cared about her, but once they reached the sixth month in their relationship he started to lash out at her and abusing her mentally calling her "stupid bitch" or "retarded whore", she could only talk to her best friend Kushina Uzumaki who was also in a abusive relationship with her boyfriend Minato Namikaze who was also an astronaut though it was worst then hers. Minato barely let her leave the house, or talk to people on the phone and he even beats her on when he is stressed. The only time they get to talk is during work.

Kushina and Sarah were always called twins even though they were not even closely related to each other. They both had beautiful red hair that reached their butts. Though Sarah kept hers in a ponytail. They had perfect hourglass figures that women would die to have and men would kill to just to touch. They had a nice complexion and had EE-cup breast, and a nice plump asses. They were like sisters they were inseparable.

Though when she looked at Naruto he kinda looked like Minato except Naruto had tamer hair and whisker marks on his face. When she looked at him it actually made her face blush.

She called over some of the other scientist including Kushina to help her get Naruto somewhere to lay down so the could continue to ask him questions about his planet and what was it like.

**(TIME SKIP 3-YEARS LATER, I'M TRYING TO GET SOMETHING OUT THE WAY BECAUSE THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGE AND WHAT NOT)**

Over the course of the three years Naruto had gotten closer to the three sisters Sil, Eve, and Sara. They had told him they were clones and that they were all made from the same DNA, though Naruto could tell that their species were dangerous even to him.

He had gotten closer to Kushina and Kerrigan over the three years he had been there, but what was strange to him is when he would see the two of them in a glaring contest with the triplets. He just let it go thinking it was a woman thing.

If he only knew that the three women had a crush on him, it started the first year that he had been there.

Part of Naruto knew that things were about to get hectic for him on this planet and Deviluke, though if his father ever found out he was alive he would probably come and take him and blow up this planet.

**PROLOGE END**

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK FOR THE PROLOGE AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THIS IS ALSO A CHALLENGE FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO TRY BECAUSE I'M ALSO GOING TO BE WRITING ALONG WITH ANYONE WHO WANT TO TRY SO THAT WAY IT WILL BE A FRIENDLY CHALLENGE AND ALSO I NEEED SOMEONE TO BE MY BETA READER FOR MY STORIES **

**BYE FOLKS **

**COMMENT REVIEW OR WHATEVER YOU DO**


	2. sORRY

I'm sorry to say to everyone but I have to put my stories on both hold and adoption because my laptop has stopped working because of the C:\windows\system32\config\system on my HP mini so my stories are up for adoption. Right now I'm trying to fix it but I'm pissed that nothing seems to work for me so I have to say so long everyone.


	3. YAY

**Hello I have good news for everyone I will be able to continue my stories but it will be on my mothers laptop for a while until Christmas because she said she would get me a new one so I will continue my stories, but I had to put my male pride to the side and had to beg her to allow me to use her laptop so I won't be able to update frequently and I won't start right away**.


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

**Cerberus: HELLO NEW YORK**

**Secretary walks up to me and whispers something in my ear**

**Cerberus: Wait we're on the fan fiction network**

**Secretary nods her head and walks off somewhere **

**Cerberus: Well I'm embarrassed well any way hello and thanks for tuning into fan fiction network. As many of you know I was going to have to quit my story but that has changed as you can see I'm back now here Seeker of true anime fan fic with the latest update**

**Seeker walks in and takes a seat**

**Seeker: Thanks Cerberus I got to say I had fun helping you come up with ideas to improve your story**

**Cerberus: Yea if it wasn't for you I probably would still be trying to think of one idea**

**Seeker: So basically you had a case of writing block**

**Cerberus: Yep but enough about this let the readers read the story we'll be back after this.**

Sarah Kerrigan was walking through the faculty with her best friend Kushina Uzumaki talking about a certain devil. They continued to walk until they stood in front of the door that kept them from entering deeper into the faculty. Sarah walked up and had her eye and hand scanned and when the door opened they were shocked to see most of the male scientist on the ground in pools of blood and they also saw some of the female scientist in pools of blood.

So she had Kushina go and get some guards just in case. When the guards arrived they all started to go deeper into the faculty. They saw a scientist twitching showing that he was alive. Sarah ran over to the scientist

"What happened here?" she asked the semi-conscious scientist pointed towards the west part of the faculty Kerrigan placed the scientist down softly and had some of the guards look over him to see the injury. When they got to their destination they could here a commotion going on in the direction they were heading

"DAMMIT" said a female voice they knew was Eve

"FUCKING ASSHOLE" said another female voice they also knew as Sil

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT" the final female voice they knew as Sara.

When the group got the male guards all flew back with a nose bleed. For in front of them was Sil, Eve, Sara, and Naruto all playing cards except by the looks of it they were playing strip poker. Sil was down to her panties while Sara only had her bra and Eve well Eve was just plain out of the game. Naruto only lost his shirt and there was a pile of clothes sitting right behind him which led them to believe were the triplets.

Naruto had a large smile on his face as he was winning this game of theirs. The triplets looked ready to just give up on the game, but before anything else could be done they heard a cough. The four card players looked over to see a group of guard (Well most on the ground) Kushina, and Kerrigan just standing there with their eye's looking somewhere else in the room with a huge blush on their faces. The group of four finally saw the scientist all laid out on the floor and all four of them had a huge sweat drop on the back of their head.

"So I guess I win this round" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. Everyone decided to ignore his comment.

"Someone go get a couple buckets of water ASAP." Said Kushina with an annoyed tone at seeing all the perverts that, she was surrounded by. Kerrigan wasn't fairing much better as she was kicking one of the guards that was passed out on the ground.

**(10 minutes and a couple of buckets of water later)**

Kushina was very nervous because she had just gotten a message from the general that he wanted Sil and Naruto terminated and their bodies harvested for studying. How was she suppose to do this, she had come to love Naruto after getting to know him. How was she to break the news to Sarah, Eve and Sara? The reason they wanted Sil terminated was because she was seeing memories from the alien DNA that was within her. They also wanted Naruto terminated because he was not showing them any results what so ever. She had tried to reason with him about the subject but he wouldn't listen to reason. So now she was between a rock and a hard place. With a sigh of irritation she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

**(In Space)**

"This is Captain Patrick Ross and we are in orbit of Mars" said Patrick **(If you are expecting me to describe this SOB then you are surely mistaken thank you very much if you want to know what him and his crew look like look it up I don't like Patrick for what he did to Eve)**

"We read you loud and clear captain Ross you are clear to go" said a voice on the radio. Patrick turned in his seat to look at his crew; there was his second in command Minto Namikaze, the technician Jim Raynor, the navigator Anne, and his best friend Dennis Gamble. He couldn't wait to get back home to his _Fiancé; she said she had a surprise for him when he got back to Earth. __**(If only they knew)**_

_"__We're about to make contact with the surface and Jim said the mineral extractor is ready." Said Minto, Patrick nodded to Minto notifying he heard him._

_"__Ok guys and gal lets make history with this" Dennis said with excitement in his voice, the rest of the crew smirked at his eagerness to get the mission over and done with. Patrick went to go and get suited up to walk the surface of Mars. When he was done he went to the exit bay where Jim was waiting for him. Jim had a smile on his face when he saw Patrick walk in. _

_"__Make this fast Patrick I want to see my baby so get it over with" said Jim with a smirk. Patrick smirked right back at him "Calm your horses Jim she's not going anywhere, she'll still be waiting for you when we get back home to Earth." Said Patrick, with that said Patrick got off the ship and walked on Mars surface not seeing Jim clenching his hand into a fist at the mention of Sarah leaving him. _

_'__If only you knew that she is probably about to leave me, she thinks I don't know about her and that bastard what was his name again oh yeah Naruto well she's got another thing coming.__' Jim thought with anger. _

_Oh he knew about that little science experiment because he and Minto had went to go see them at work only to see Kushina and Sarah really close to the Devil Price. __**(Unknown to them) **__When they got back to Earth he was going to set her straight._

_He saw Patrick coming back with a canister in his hand, when Patrick was in Jim closed the hatch, he took the canister and put it in the storage room as he went up to the cockpit with the others. _

_"__Home base I'd just like say MISSON ACOMMPLISHED WOOOOOOOO" yelled Anne into the radio. They could hear people yelling with joy and opening a bottle of champagne. The crew had big smiles on their faces at hearing this. _

_"__Alright guys strap yourself in we got a long way home so get comfy." Patrick said. _

_**(IN THE STORAGE ROOM)**_

_The container that held the mineral from Mars had started to unthaw from whatever was on the inside and started to open the top of the container. When the top of the container was off a dark brown goop started to slowly come out of it. It slid down the container and started to go down onto the floor._

_Once it was on the floor it started to move towards the cockpit, it was almost as if the goop was alive. Once it made it to the cock pit where the five people were talking to each other never noticing it. The goop decided to get a little closer before it blasted itself in five different directions. _

_The crew blacked out after that._

_**(10 minutes later) **_

_"__..D...O Y...O…U C...OPY, I REPEAT DO YOU COPY CAPTAIN." A voice said from the radio. The crew all sat up straight. "We copy you home base there was interference with the communication but Raynor was able to fix it." Patrick said with a monotone voice. _

_"__Alright we read ya loud and clear make it back safe you guys over" the voice said_

_"__We hear you loud and clear" said Patrick as his eyes changed with snake like slits for a second before they changed back._

_**(Back to the science faculty)**_

_Naruto and Sil were in a chamber they had never seen before though something didn't feel right. Normally they would have someone come and run some tests on them. _

_"__Naruto what's going on why hasn't anyone come to check up on us yet." Curios Sil asked. Though she was kind of tense and Naruto could understand why. He looked up at an observation room where he could see Kushina and Sarah with other people._

_**(Observation Room)**_

_Kushina and Kerrigan were looking down at Sil and Naruto with tears in their eyes for what they were about to do. The general and his lackeys were looking down with impassive looks showing they didn't give a damn about what was about to happen._

_"__Prepare the gas Dr. Uzumaki." Said the general, with a stern voice that left no room to argue about it, Kushinas hand was shaking as she pulled out a remote that would lead to the end of Sil and Naruto. She started to hesitate to press the button, so with a sigh the general snatched the remote from Kushinas hand pressed the button._

_**(GAS CHAMBER)**_

_Naruto kept staring at Kushina and Sarah but when he took a closer look he saw that they were crying and he saw the man in the green uniform snatch something from Kushina and pressed something on the device. Before he could ponder what the device was he started to hear a hissing noise not like a snake but more like air being released. _

_He looked around and saw gas was coming out of the four corners of the room. When he saw this he started to bang on the glass._

_"__SOMEONE PLEASE I KNOW YOUR THERE LET US OUT" Naruto yelled trying to get them to help him and Sil. Sil decided to follow Naruto's example as she to knew what was about to happen if they didn't get out of that room. The room was completely filled with gas as the banging started to become less and less frequent._

_**(OBESERVATION ROOM) (PLAY Nightmare Night Living tombstone remix)**_

_"__Get the bodies I want you people working on unlocking their DNA'S power then I want you to clone..." the general was cut off at the sound of glass breaking. Everyone looked to where it originated from only to see Sara and Eve helping Naruto and Sil out of the chamber. _

_"__GET THEM YOU IDIOTS DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE." The General shouted. The soldiers scrambled to get their guns, but no one noticed Sarah and Kushina slipped out of the room. _

_**(With Naruto and the triplets)**_

_Naruto was coughing trying to get the oxygen back into his lungs as Eve helped him stand back up while Sara helped Sil stand back up. They heard the alarms start going off. The group of four ran towards the locked door that was keeping them from escaping their prison. When they were about to turn back and try and find another way the doors thick doors started to slide open. When it opened it showed Kushina and Sarah waiting for them._

_"__You guys just gonna stand there or do you want to get out of this place" Sarah asked with a smirk on her face. Without saying a word they all started to run towards the exit outside. But when they got there they saw what could be described as a small army soldiers all lined up with their guns ready to fire. The general walked forward with an annoyed look on his face _

_"__I'll give you one chance to stop what your doing and hand over the weapons." He said not one bit amused at what was happening._

_Naruto being Naruto couldn't help but to give the general the old kiss my ass while sticking up his middle finger. _

_The General had a tick mark on his head and he yelled "READY", Naruto wanted to slap himself for doing that without thinking he had forgot he had Kushina, Kerrigan, Eve, Sil, and Sara with him. '__Please I need a little power to protect them…..PLEASE DEVIL GENE." __he thought. He swore he heard a voice say '__**VERY WELL MY HOST JUST DON'T DIE BEFORE I CRUSH YOU'**__ Narutos eyes started to change to red with slits showing the change had started; designs appeared on his forehead, chest and back. He put his hands in front of him and released a telekinetic pulse sending the mini-army flying._

_Everyone looked in shock as the soldiers were sent flying leaving a path to the exit. The small group started to run towards the exit, but before they could make it through an armor piercing round went straight though Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let out a pained grunt, but told the girls keep moving even though they were still getting shot at. _

_**CLIFFHANGER **_

_**Cerberus: Sorry folks but that's all for today **_

_**Seeker: Oh come on Cerberus why'd you cut it off it was getting good**_

_**Cerberus: Because I need to rest and I'm letting my viewers decide what they want me to write next. OK DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO UPDATE KAMI OF THE DIGITAL WORLD NEXT TIME OR DO YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN TELL ME BY REVIEWS OR BY PM's see ya next time On FFN( Fanfiction Network GOOD-BYE**_

_**Seeker-SEE YA oh and Cerberus theres a horde of fangirls behind you-I turn around and there is- **_

_**Cerberus: In the words of my any man that knows how dangerous fangirls are RUN AND SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL (No offense to women I actually believe women are stronger then men but a story for another time) IF MY GIRLFRIEND FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS SHE'LL KILL ME**_


End file.
